clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad World
The thirtheenth episode of Season 4. Summary As Abby's funeral takes place one week later, everybody is dealing with the tragedy differently. Eric is a mess after losing his girlfriend and is doing whatever he can to find who did this to her. As he slowly unravels, will he push those away who love him most? Angel feels intense guilt for her part in Abby's death and hasn't slept for days. As the guilt eats her away, will she make a rash decision she'll soon regret? Meanwhile, Brittany takes this as an opportunity to seek out God again, but is surprised when she sees that the people of her church are a lot more judgemental than she realized. Main Plot Eric is falling apart after losing his girlfriend to a masked gunman. On his search to find out who it was and exact his revenge, will he uncover secrets he wishes were to stay hidden? Sub Plot Angel blames herself for Abby's death and can't close her eyes without being haunted by her actions. Without being able to sleep and constantly being on edge, will she find an alternative method of calming herself down? Third Plot Brittany has a renewal in her Christian faith after the tragedy and tries to start forgiving herself for her actions in the past. When she realizes the people of her church aren't ready to forgive and forget some of her past behavior, will she stray away from religion once again? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Mad World" by Gary Jules. *Abby's funeral takes place in this episode. *Levi Carlson makes his first appearance since Season 2. *It is revealed that Jarrod sent Abby to juvey to protect her from the people after her. *Jarrod and Hannah's relationship is revealed in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Rose Byrne' as Anita Ulmer *'Jack De Sena' as Christopher Ulmer *'Patricia Heaton' as Diane White *'Ellen Page' as Hannah Winehouse *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 413a.jpg 413b.jpg 413c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eric: “You never tried to be her friend when she was alive. So don’t bother caring now that she’s dead.” *Dex: “No one cares unless you’re crying, bleeding, or dead.” *Brittany: “I’d rather just focus on God and not all the people of the church who hate me.” *Eric: “I just want to go to sleep and go away…” *Peyton: “What are friends for other than to give each other illegal prescription drugs?” *Eric: “I’m just so sad all the time. It’s like a part of me is missing. And I can never get it back.” |-| Music= *Good Goes the Bye- Kelly Clarkson *Ex's and Oh's- Elle King *Mad World- Gary Jules |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_413:_Mad_World Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Eric Plots Category:Angel Plots Category:Brittany Plots